An adhesive tape having a carrier that is formed from a stitch bonded nonwoven is known, for example from EP 0 668 336 B2. In addition, an adhesive tape of the above mentioned type is also sold under the product name, Coroplast 8579 X. The known types of adhesive tape are suitable for wrapping cable harnesses in motor vehicles, for example in order to avoid abrasion. Abrasion is caused when cables come into contact with the chassis or other parts, for example. The adhesive tapes of the type specified must meet the requirements of the unified standards in terms of their performance characteristics, in particular the Norm LV 312 (October 2009). This standard classifies adhesive tapes in terms of their properties for use in the automotive industry, preferably for bundling and wrapping cables and automotive wiring harnesses. The above mentioned standard was prepared by representatives from the automotive manufacturers, AUDI AG, BMW AG, Daimler AG, Porsche AG and Volkswagen AG. When the LV 312 standard is mentioned below, the corresponding October 2009 version is meant.
The performance characteristics of adhesive tapes include, for example, the adhesive strength on the reverse side of the tape and the unwinding force, as well as the ability to tear said tape manually. Additional performance characteristics include the adhesive strength on specific materials, the thickness, the elongation at break, the tensile strength, the tear propagation resistance and the abrasion resistance.
There are adhesive tapes with different abrasion properties, depending on the area of application.
To date, the convention has been to increase the thickness of the carrier material in order to improve, which is to say, reduce the abrasion. In so doing, however, it is necessary to take into account the fact that the stiffness of the adhesive tape will increase as a result, which makes the adhesive tape more prone to flagging. Flagging is the tendency for the end of an adhesive tape to stick out.
The object of the invention is to improve the usage properties of adhesive tapes known to date of the above-described type. In particular, an adhesive tape is to be provided having improved abrasion properties while maintaining a high noise damping.